The efficiency and performance of gas turbine engines may vary according to the form of the gas turbine engine and the speed range within which the gas turbine engine is operated. A paradox may exist between highly efficient subsonic and supersonic engines with regard to overall pressure ratio (OPR). In particular, subsonic, high bypass ratio engines may have a relatively high OPR to minimize core size, while supersonic engines may have a relatively reduced OPR to limit compressor discharge temperature for material considerations. Unfortunately, some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.